


you're like an echo

by TheGirlOfIronAndBlood



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, more like a shitpost tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlOfIronAndBlood/pseuds/TheGirlOfIronAndBlood
Summary: Andrew reminds Kevin of Riko, in the first few days he leaves the Nest
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Riko Moriyama
Kudos: 27





	you're like an echo

**Author's Note:**

> basically i wrote this for another fic but this chapter flopped really badly (I didn't actually like it that much but I wrote it so why not post it then my kudos:hits ratio went Down and like... my personal standard for fics is 1:10 and it was that before i posted the chapter so now im annoyed) so i rewrote that chapter and this is... here i guess

When it came to Kevin, everything started and ended with Riko. His first memory is of Riko and him on the Evermore court, using toy racquets to hit balls into the makeshift net that his mother had made. The first half of his life, the half with a kind and loving mother ended with Riko at his side as he sobbed into his shirt. 

There were moments when he was kind, but even when they were young they were sparse, glimpses of a fantasy. They were snuffed out like candles as he grew older and realised that being a second son meant that he was never going to grow into the fortune and power of his bloodline. His life as a budding exy athlete started with Riko at his side, and it ended with the digging of a tattoo needle into his skin. 

He became the second most talented striker in the game, a celebrity and a legend among Exy circles. You couldn’t be second without a first, but you could be first without a second. It ended with a racquet to his hand and escaping his only home at midnight, clutching the bandages on his arm as he stumbled his way to Palmetto. 

Kevin woke from his dream with a whisper of a name on his lips. 

“Feeling better?” Wymack said. Kevin opens his mouth to speak, then winces at the sudden jolt of pain from his jaw.  
“I guess not then.” Wymack turned to go into the kitchen and came out with a plate of pancakes that were still hot, with too much whipped cream on the side.  
“The Master doesn’t allow us to eat cream.” Kevin said before he could catch himself. He paused as if in thought, but still held out his hand to take the plate off Wymack’s hands. He gingerly put a piece into his mouth before spitting it out again.  
“It’s too sweet,” He grimaced.  
“Minyard made it, of course it’s too sweet.”  
“Minyard?” 

“Did you lose your memory in your sleep or did you just forget my name? Either way, eat your fucking pancakes.” At the mention of his name, Andrew comes out of the kitchen to lean on the doorway.  
Kevin looks at him properly. He’d gotten to Palmetto a few days prior, he couldn’t remember when, but he’d spent the time drifting in and out of consciousness on the couch. He remembered a kind nurse, Wymack, and the occasional flash of blond but nothing more. He hadn’t seen Andrew in the flesh in two years, although he’d watched some of the Foxes games, the grainy screen of his laptop didn’t show just how much he’d grown up from the scrawny, underfed highschooler in an oversized exy uniform. There’s pancake batter on his black shirt and whipped cream at the corner of his mouth, and all of a sudden Kevin’s mind provides him with an image of him licking the cream off Andrew’s lips.

“Stop staring.”  
Kevin whipped his eyes away. “I wasn’t staring. I’m just tired.”  
“And eat your fucking pancakes.” Andrew smiles like the cat that caught the canary, and darts his tongue out to lick the bit of cream on the corner of his lips.  
Kevin glares at his plate. The whipped cream was starting to melt and the pancake was getting soggy around the edges. He gulped, closed his eyes, and shoved another mouthful. It did not taste any better. He shovelled the rest of the food into his mouth, trying to eavesdrop on the hushed conversation Wymack and Andrew are having. By conversation, a more accurate description would be Wymack failing to gesture towards Kevin inconspicuously, and Andrew continuing to play at his cigarette packet with that damned smile on his face. 

“So are you gonna tell him or should I?” Wymack looked pointedly at Andrew, who was still standing in the doorway. He’d taken out his packet of cigarettes and was playing with them, but Wymack’s glare made him shrug and pocket them again.  
“You’re coming back to Columbia with me today. Abby cleared you for travel.” Andrew said.  
Kevin whimpers and buries himself deeper into the blankets before he can stop himself. 

“I don’t want to go. What if he finds me?” His voice is muffled, he’s not used to admitting weakness and it sounds like a secret being ripped from his chest. The underlying truth was that he didn’t want to leave Wymack. There was something about the man that made Kevin feel at ease. Maybe this was why his mother hadn’t aborted a child she’d made with someone she wasn’t going to stay with, because she knew that of all the men she would meet, Wymack would be the one with the softest heart that would always protect the child she left behind. 

Andrew laughs, and there is nothing but it is nothing but mocking and sawdust. “You think your ‘King’ doesn’t know you’re here? He knows you’re here and he’ll know you’re in Columbia, there’s nowhere you can hide from him.” Kevin of course knew, theoretically, that Riko would know where he’d run to, but it was easier to believe that he’d let him go.  
He wouldn’t, but it was easier to believe.  
“You still have his collar on you, and if you don’t cut it off, he’s going to pull the leash, and you’ll go scurrying back like his fucking dog.” Andrew tugs an invisible rope and mimes cutting it. “And you made a promise, we made a promise, so you’re not going back there alive.”  
Riko used to tell Kevin that if he did this, or if he did that, he wouldn’t be going back to Evermore alive. The threat is almost familiar, heartwarming, but from Andrew’s lips it feels more like another promise than anything else. 

“Now get off your fucking ass and mope in Columbia.” Wymack walks over in long strides and pulls the blanket to the floor. Kevin shivered at the sudden cold, before suddenly realising that he was only wearing boxers. “Fuck!” He screams, making a beeline for the toilet, before he can see Andrew’s eyes go dark for a second. 

“Fuck,” Andrew mutters, before stepping out of the apartment to smoke while he waits to bring Kevin Day into his home. Future Andrew would have to deal with that problem.


End file.
